A mobile communication UE, especially a smart phone, has a built-in hot spot function. in enabling a hot spot, various modes of authentication such as OPEN-NONE, Wi-Fi Protected Access with a pre-shared key WPAPSK, or the like may be chosen. With the OPEN-NONE, another user is not required to enter a password to access the hot spot, which is convenient but hard to manage, thus susceptible to traffic theft. With encryption-authentication modes such as the WPAPSK, there is likewise a risk of password leakage, in addition to a cumbersome access process.
An existing WiFi (wireless fidelity, 802.11b protocol) chip typically serves for basic access management such as access authorization, limiting a total number of accessing clients, etc. For example, in access authorization, also commonly known as the blacklist/whitelist function, when a whitelist is enabled, only a user in the whitelist is allowed to access the hot spot; when a blacklist is enabled, a user in the blacklist is not allowed to access the hot spot. However, in bottom-layer implementation of the WiFi blacklist/whitelist, a Media Access Control (MAC) address serves as an identifier; while a mobile UE as a hot spot features portability and mobility, with a random and unpredictable accessing user, such that it is difficult to acquire and manage a MAC address. Thus, enabling a hot-spot MAC-based blacklist/whitelist function on a mobile communication UE poses poor usability and complicated management for common users. Thus, there is a pressing need for a secure stable method for authorization management that is easy to manage and simple to operate.